Altria Pendragon (γ)
Altria Pendragon, also known as Saber, is a major heroine from Fate/stay night. She made her debut in'' Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Saber is a major recurring character of the ''Fate ''franchise, which like 'Tsukihime, is set within the '''Type-Moon universe. As a Servant of the Saber class in the Holy Grail Wars, she is referred to as "the strongest Servant," due to her generally high statistics and power. In the Fourth Holy Grail War, she was the Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya, and later, in the Fifth, of Shirou Emiya. Pre-Convergence Saber's soul had been residing within the Throne of Heroes, before she was summoned by Shirou Emiya while he was being attacked by Lancer in the resolution of Illusion Breaker, coinciding with the third day of Fate/stay night. Plot Involvement Illusion Breaker She would appear in the closing parts of the event, suddenly appearing before Rin Tohsaka, Frank Castle, Archer, and Tsuchimikado shortly after Lancer fled the Emiya Residence after his failed attempt to kill Shirou Emiya, initially believing the group to be hostile. When it was all cleared up, she agreed to a ceasefire in the Holy Grail War with Rin. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Saber was a fairly notable figure within the Murder Game, though most of her active role had resided within the background. She first popped up in the first chapter, where she appeared before those who traveled to the Emiya Residence in Fuyuki City. She initially believed them to be enemies, before Shirou would appear and calm his Servant down. From then on, she and Shirou accompanied the Survivors for over the course of the Murder Game, developing a romantic bond with Lon'qu in the meantime. In the closing stage of the fifth chapter, however, as the group would begin to leave Academy City, they were assaulted by Fiamma of the Right, who had been actively hunting them down. Deciding to stay behind and hold him off while the participants fled, Saber professed her love for Lon'qu, before forcing him and Shirou to flee with the rest of the group. Her fight with Fiamma of the Right proved to be short-lived however, as in no time, the magician used the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to corrupt Saber into a warrior of evil that worked under him. Her final appearance within the event would be in the climactic battle, appearing as one of three bosses alongside Fiamma of the Right and Kirei Kotomine, fighting off the likes of Lon'qu, Ryner, Pyro, Gilgamesh, among others single-handedly. Though she put up quite a heated fight, decapitating Stubbs in the process, it was her love for Lon'qu that gave her pause and rid Saber of the corruption from Fiamma of the Right. After becoming free of the corruption, the battle having taken its toll on her and rendering her unable to remain within the physical world, she spent her last words apologizing for her actions, and professing her love for Lon'qu yet again, before disappearing, thanking him for everything. Welcome to the Falls Through unknown means (later revealed in Bad End to be the work of the Holy Grail at the behest of Ryner Lute), Saber was revived and subsequently plopped into Gravity Falls, where she had reunited with Ryner and Lon'qu. However, it was for naught, as Saber quickly died off again, murdered by the Traitors alongside Samurai Jack, leaving the two men who loved her in despair. It is implied that this was a trick orchestrated by the Holy Grail, who manipulated fate so that this would be the inevitable outcome, in order to gauge more malevolent energy from the generated despair. Character Relationships * Lon'qu - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who would make his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them developed a romantic bond over the course of the Murder Game, Saber helping Lon'qu get over his fear of women in the process. After Saber would pass on from the world, Lon'qu vowed that he would meet her again. * Gilgamesh - A character from Fate/stay night who would also debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them were enemies during the events of Fate/Zero, and when they would meet again in the Murder Game, this hardly changed, though Gilgamesh had always seen Saber as more of a woman that he wished to tame for himself. * Shirou Emiya - The primary protagonist of Fate/stay night who debuted in Illusion Breaker. He is Saber's Master in the Holy Grail War, and as such, the two of them were close allies, harboring a mutual respect for each other. * Ryner Lute - The protagonist of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Ryner harbored a one-sided attraction towards Saber, though the two of them simply remained allies. Gallery Saber2.png|Saber as she appeared within Illusion Breaker, Crimson Moon, and WttF. Alter.png|Saber as she appeared in the later stages of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, corrupted by Fiamma of the Right. Trivia * Though she was initially meant to die for good at the climax of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, she had been resurrected by popular demand for Welcome to the Falls, the first character in the Convergence Series to return through such circumstances. * She was briefly mentioned in passing in Bad End as well. * A fairly popular character among the community, Saber had been nominated for Sweetest Romance Overall with Lon'qu in the second Award Show, and though it had lost to Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price, Saber and Lon'qu won the award for Best Romance of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as well as Best NPC of the event. Her death and redemption had also won the awards for Best Death and Saddest Death of the event as well. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Welcome to the Falls